Hermione and the Doctor
by TheTruthOrSomethingBeautiful
Summary: Set 3 years after the war and in the gap between the Ponds and Clara. The war was over, and Hermione Granger was getting used to life without her boyfriend, Ron. But when a mysterious man with a blue box appears, her life is changed forever.
1. A Wednesday

Hello.

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling or the BBC. Shame.

* * *

The war was over. Well, it had been over for a while, 3 years in fact, but occasionally Hermione pinched herself, just to make sure. Only occasionally, but she did. Just to be certain. Certainty is all well and good when possible, but Hermione's life was once again going to become a lot more uncertain... and a lot more impossible.

She and Ron had broken up 6 months previously, due to mutual decision. They just didn't work. Hermione had been upset at first, but she didn't mind too much now. Plus, Ron had Rachel. Rachel was nice, but that was about all that could be said for her. Nice. Code for boring. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had exchanged glances when Ron first brought Rachel to The Burrow for Sunday lunch. Sunday lunch was a tradition, and Hermione still went despite no longer being with Ron. Hermione had pretended not to notice the worried looks that the Weasley women had sent her. Ginny had questioned her later, and had received the truthful answer of "I'm fine. I don't mind. Really."  
And Hermione _was_ fine. It _was_ the truth. She didn't want to be with Ron. She wasn't happy with him and was content without.

It was a normal Wednesday when the whole thing began. A humble, unremarkable day. The middle child in the weekday family. A Wednesday has to work hard to be noticed. It was too close to Monday to be overly cheerful and too far away from Friday to look forward to the weekend.  
When Hermione was at Hogwarts, all the worst lessons were on a Wednesday.  
Where Hermione worked, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, she always had to deal with the goblins on this day.  
After the war, it had been a Wednesday when all the funerals took place. That day had been one of the saddest of Hermione's life.  
However, Hermione didn't hold a particular grudge against Wednesdays. She simply let them pass without comment.

This particular Wednesday would change her whole world forever. It began in a entirely unremarkable way. She woke up, got ready, ate breakfast and left for work. This was nothing strange. You could usually find Hermione Granger doing this five times a week, every week.  
She arrived at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, said "Good morning" to her colleagues, sat down at her desk and measured how long it would take for to get through the large block of parchment weighing down her desk. They were about the new law Hermione wanted to pass for the independence of House Elves. It was a lot of work, but Hermione knew that if it worked then it meant there would be new rights for House Elves.  
Picking up the first sheaf of parchment, Hermione got to work.

At 1pm, Hermione put down her pen, picked up her bag and went off to lunch. Occasionally, she ate with the boys but they were on a mission for the Auror office. She even ate with Ginny sometimes, but Ginny was spending so much time training with the Holyhead Harpies, that Hermione rarely saw her now. And so it was that Hermione set off to lunch on her own, sitting down on the green outside the Ministry's visitor entrance.  
After a few moments, Hermione began to notice a metallic thrumming noise, at first she dismissed it but soon it became louder.  
A few metres in front of her, a large rectangular shape faded in and out to the sound of the thrumming. After a few seconds, it seemed to become solid.  
A big, blue wooden box with POLICE BOX written on the front had materialised in front of her. Hermione was staring, wide-eyed, at the thing in front of her, before the door opened and a man wearing a tweed jacket and old-fashioned bow tie, stepped out, looked around, before turning to Hermione and asking:  
"Is it 2002? It smells like 2002."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Even by wizarding standards, this was weird. And what do you say when someone asks you what year it was?  
Wondering if this person had escaped from St. Mungo's, Hermione answered  
"Your sense of smell is slightly off. It's 2001. What on earth were you doing in that box?"

The strange individual sniffed the air.  
"The TARDIS was having a bit of a tantrum, so I had to bring her some time a bit more stable than the 1920's. I'm the Doctor, by the way. Who're you?"

"Hermione Granger. What did you just call that box?"

"Hermione. Her-mi-own-ie. Her-my-nie. Hermione." The Doctor tried out the name, rolling it around his mouth and saying it in different ways. Eventually he turned to Hermione and said "Hello, Hermione. Where are we?"

"Erm, London. Who are you?" Hermione had decided that this person was definitely crazy. He wasn't sure where he was, when he he was and refered to the blue box as 'the TARDIS'.

"Like I said, I'm the Doctor. Y'know, it's surprising how often I end up in London."  
"Did you apparate with that thing? Is it like a huge time-turner?" Hermione asked, frustrated that she wasn't getting good answers to her questions.  
"Hey! Don't call the TARDIS a thing!" At this point, the Doctor turned and stroked the TARDIS a couple of times. "Anyway," he continued. "What's a time-turner?"

"Well, how else do you explain suddenly appearing here with no idea of anything?"

"The TARDIS here, can travel in time and space. I was at this brilliant garden party, but the TARDIS was playing up and threatening to implode the universe so I just let her go somewhere more stable which is, well, here. " He finished, flourishing his hands to signal the general area around him.

"So you're telling me that that thing can go anywhere, anytime?"Hermione looked at the box with astonishment, it looked so ordinary.  
"Yep. Would you like to see?"

"Who, me?"

"No, the invisible person next to you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "Y'know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"But also, the highest form of intelligence." The Doctor replied quickly. He turned and opened the door to the box. "You coming?"

Hermione smiled. "Alright then." She picked up her bag, looked over at the Ministry of Magic entrance and stepped into the TARDIS.

This decision changed her life. Occasionally, when running for her life, Hermione Granger would look back and wonder if this decision changed her life for the better, then she would come to her senses and realise _Nothing could be better_.

* * *

OK, so that's it for the first chapter, but I am hoping this will be a multi-chaptered fic. I'm sorry about having to get rid of Ron, that was hard because I am a huge Ron and Hermione fan, but I didn't want another Rory. Please review, improvements and criticism welcome aswell.

Thanks,

TheTruthOrSomethingBeautiful


	2. Questions and Explanations

I apologise that this wasn't put up earlier, but FanFiction went weird and wouldn't let me upload anything. Also thank you to my only reviewer _ThatOneNerdInYourClass. _I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

* * *

The Doctor rather enjoyed it when people told him the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, it was a sort of tradition. He wasn't too pleased when Hermione Granger stepped aboard and ruined it.  
She stood, facing the console with a look of wonder on her face. That was good, most people were surprised when they first stepped aboard the TARDIS. However, it all went downhill from there.

"This is amazing! Did you use an undetectable extension charm? It must have taken an immense amount of power! You must be a very powerful wizard!" Hermione turned to the Doctor in awe.

"What do you mean 'wizard'?" The Doctor was confused, Hermione certainly did talk about some very strange things.

"Well, you obviously aren't a muggle, are you?"  
"No, I'm a Time Lord. The last, actually. What's a muggle?"  
"You know. A muggle, someone who doesn't have magic. What's a Time Lord?"  
"Magic! What do you mean, magic?"

"Well, I'm a Witch. I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am one-third of the Golden Trio, who, three years ago, destroyed Horcruxes, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and helped bring down Tom Riddle. Who're you?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I travel in time and space in this TARDIS. I am 911 years old. I'm not a wizard. I do not perform magic. I do clever things with sonic screwdrivers and running about and fish vampires and murderous aliens that look like pepper pots!"

Hermione was exasperated. He denied being a wizard, and yet to her, it was obvious that he was one. One of great skill, at that. Then something in his speech caught her attention.  
"Did you say 'aliens'?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, aliens."

"But aliens don't exist!"

"Well, neither do wizards."

At this, Hermione gave the Doctor such a murderous look that he recoiled slightly. She took out her wand.  
_"Avis" _

The air was filled with several twittering birds that were fluttering about above the Doctor's head. He looked confused, then shocked, and finally awed. The Doctor wasn't the sort of person who would attempt to deny something that was right in front of him.

"Magic exists?"

Hermione nodded. She hadn't used the spell in ages but it still worked rather well. She felt like it was a fairly good spell to use to demonstrate magic.  
The Doctor seemed impressed at any rate, he was attempting to catch the birds, like a small child trying to pop bubbles.

After a few seconds, he turned to Hermione and said "You _are_ a witch! That's brilliant! What's it like? Do you know lots of spells? How did you learn them? Was Merlin real? Were your parents a witch and a wizard? How do get a wand?"  
The torrent of words came from the Doctor and Hermione attempted to answer each question. She stopped him when he paused for breath.

"OK. So, answers. Um...It's amazing. Yes, I do. I went to Hogwarts. Yes, he was. No, they weren't, I'm muggleborn. 7 galleons at Ollivanders." Hermione finished answering the Doctor's questions, but just as she finished the first lot, he looked ready to ask more. Before he could, Hermione stopped him.

"My turn for questions. Firstly, are you an alien?"

"Yes. Is that OK?"

"I think so. Why do you look human?"

"Well, actually, I was around first so, why do you look Time Lord?"

"You know I can't answer that, and anyway, this is my question time. Do you really travel in time?"

"Yes. And space. Would you like to come?"

"My question time!" Hermione started viciously "But maybe... So, you're 900 years old-"

"911, actually." The Doctor interrupted.

"No need to nit-pick. You're 911 years old, a Time-Lord, and you go around travelling in time and space, running with aliens and generally being a bit weird?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah. But also, I can regenerate. If I get hurt then I can change my appearance and become a whole new person."

Hermione looked at the Doctor in disbelief.  
"Really?!"

"No, I just made it all up for the fun of it." The Doctor told her, eyebrows raised.

"No need to be sarcastic, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know exactly how you feel, after all, someone just told be magic existed and that they were a witch! Imagine that!"

"Fair enough. You asked me to come with you. Do people often come with you?"

"Yes, I do have friends with me every so often, but they move on." The Doctor looked sad for a few moments. Hermione noticed.

"What's wrong? Please, don't say your fine, because I have a friend called Harry Potter and he says that much too often..." She trailed off.

"Nothing, but if you do come with me you need to know that it's dangerous. My last friends are lost. No, not dead." He added when he saw Hermione was going to say something.  
"They're lost in time. They will live out their lives away from all their old friends and family, and I can't bring them back." The Doctor's voice cracked slightly, but then he turned to Hermione and smiled a sad smile.  
"But anyway, anymore questions?"

"Only one. Can I come with you?"

"Are you sure? Were you not put off by what I just said?"

"If anything, that made me make up my mind. I'll come."

"What if I don't want you to."

"You do though. It must get lonely. I know I would be lonely."

"You can come. Please do."

"But what about home? I have my job and I can't miss lunch at the Burrow on Sunday, Mrs Weasley would skin me alive!"

"Like I said, time machine. I can have you back half and hour before Sunday lunch, or the moment you went off for lunch, or last Thursday. Your choice."

* * *

OK, so please, please review! I would love to know what you think. Good? Bad? Sort of OK? Please tell me.


End file.
